This is a request for partial funding of the 1996 Annual Meeting of the oxygen Society to be held on November 21-25 at the Eden Roc Hotel, Miami Beach, Florida. Funds are requested to support the travel, lodging and registration fees of invited speakers so that funds from The oxygen Society operating budget and annual meeting income can be directed toward supporting the travel and participation of students, fellows and young investigators. There will be an optional workshop on Biological Electron Paramagnetic Reasonance Spectroscopy the day before the official start of the meeting. The body of the meeting will continue for four days, with three invited plenary lectures delivered in the morning and two parallel afternoon sessions on conceptually different topics having an invited speaker lead off as well as chair each of the two parallel afternoon sessions. Additional oral communications will be delivered in the morning and two parallel afternoon sessions which are selected from abstracts submitted at large. Thus, the four- day meeting will consist of 20 oral presentations from invited speakers and 24 oral presentations selected from submitted abstracts. From 7:00 to 8:45 a.m., the Free Radical School will be held each day of the four-day meeting. Different established senior scientists will speak on fundamental aspects of Free Radical biology to an audience consisting of students, fellows and new investigators in the field. The topics to be addressed by the invited speakers will extend to a broad range of research endeavors due to the diverse roles which reactive species play in biology and the pathogenesis of disease. Recent advances in, 1) Mechanisms of oxidant tissue injury; 2) Novel antioxidant therapeutics; 3) Roles of reactive species in apoptosis; 4) Transcriptional regulation by oxidants; 5) Oxidative damage to DNA; 6) Xenobiotic metabolism to and by free radicals; 7) Nitric oxide regulation of oxidative reactions; 8) Lipid/lipoprotein oxidation and vascular disease; 9) Transition metal and metalloprotein metabolism; 10) oxidant-mediated signal transduction; 11) Inflammatory mediators regulation of oxidant metabolism; 12) Redox regulation of gene expression. These areas of investigation to be addressed have impact on basic cellular metabolism, environmental toxicology, caropulmonary diseases, cerebrovascular disease, hepatobiliary diseases and musculo-skeletal diseases. These areas of investigation are also providing insight into mechanisms of carcinogenesis and novel therapeutic advances for this and other pathogenic processes. This conference provides a superb and necessary forum for exchange of information, cross-fertilization of cognate fields and the establishment and new collaborative ties in an increasingly significant and clinically relevant field.